Prayers in need
by SamHobbit
Summary: this is a fic strictly full of song parodies. I'm in a parody mood, sorry. It all takes place after book 12 so don't read if you haven't read 12. You have been warned. Thank you.
1. Your eyes

**Description: **Lately, I've been in a song fic mood so this fic is full of songs from the public and songs from musicals. This one is from Rent. It was originally 'Your eyes'. This is very Stanton Serena. It takes place after book 12.

**Dedication: **To anyone who can tell me if this is on tune or no. hint: I will work hard to get the one I want.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rent, 'Your eyes', those belong to the world, Jonathan Larson and crew or DOTM which belongs to Lynne Ewing. Please Review.

Your Eyes

"Who do you think you are? Leaving me alone with my heart? Hold on there's something you should hear. It isn't much but it took a few years." Stanton sang in a sort of prayer to Serena--where ever she might be in Nafandas.

"You guys, as you said your goodbyes. Can't get you out of my mind…and I can't hide from your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise. That night you came into my life. Where there's moonlight I see your eyes."

He seemed to now blame himself. He moved himself to the window where he could see the stars and most importantly, the moon.

"How'd I let you slip away? I'm longing so to hold you. Now I'd die for one more day, 'cause there's something I should have told you. Yeah. There's something I should have told you. When I looked into your eyes-- oh why does distance make us wise? You were the one all along, and before this one dies--"

Stanton seemed to now truly believe she could hear his words. That they now crossed worlds. "I should tell you, I should tell you…I have always loved you! You can see it in my eyes!" The belief was fleeting. He now seemed to be praying to the one goddess he believed could save them.

"Luna!"


	2. Without You

**Description: **Originally this was 'Without you'. This is very Serena Stanton. It takes place after book 12.

**Dedication: **To anyone who supports Stanton Serena.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rent, 'Without you', those belong to the world, Jonathan Larson and crew or DOTM which belongs to Lynne Ewing. Please Review.

Without You

"Without you, the ground roars. The mist stores. The grass grows. Without you, the seeds root. The Flowers gloom. The children probably play. The stars gleamed, the poets dreamed. Eagles fly. Without you, the portal turns, their sun burns. But I die without you." Serena whispered to Stanton mentally.

"Without you, the breeze chills, the salves frown, the clouds pause. Without, the tides milt, the boys run, the oceans stop, the crowds hush, the days freeze, and the babies cry. Without you, the moon blacks, the rivers lax. But I die without you." Stanton whispered mentally back.

"The world goes on." Serena pointed out.

"Normalcy returns." Stanton stated.

"But I know you. Only you. Lonely you. Within me…without you." The whispered to each other through their minds.

"Without you, the hand gropes, the ear bares, the pulse stops." Serena frowned.

"Without you, the eyes glaze, the legs give, the lungs slow." Stanton frowned.

"The mind churns. The heart yearns. The tears dry. Without you life goes on but I'm gone 'cause I die." They looked at each other.

"Without you…" Stanton started.

"Without you…" Serena echoed.

"Without you, I die. Without you." They finished.


	3. A whole new World

**Description: **This is Stanton Serena and Kyle Catty

**Dedication: **To anyone that can already tell this is about love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, or DOTM

Whole new World

"I can show you a world. Shinning shimmering splendid. Tell me, Serena, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Stanton smiled at Serena's memory.

"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under. On a magic portal ride." Kyle beamed at the Daughter in his arms. He'd been hiding with her in their tiny closet for hours.

"A whole new world" Stanton looked up at the blank ceiling.

"A new, fantastic, point of view." Kyle ran his fingers through her hair.

"No one can tell us no." Stanton's smile was returning once he remembered he could try to see her with their minds. "Or who to know"

"Or that we're only dreaming." Kyle leaned and kissed Catty's head.

"A whole new world. This dazzling place I thought I knew. But when I'm way out here it's crystal clear." Serena smiled as she felt the familiar pull of her brain.

"I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, and freewheeling. Through this endless diamond sky." Catty sang sitting up.

"A whole new world!" The quartet sang.

"You closed your eyes." Kyle smiled

"A hundred thousand things to see." Stanton opened his arms for Serena.

"Hold your breath it only gets better." The memory of Serena ran into his memory arms.

"I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far." Catty smiled.

"I can't go back to where I used to be!" They sang.

"A whole new world." Stanton promised.

"Every turn a surprise?" Serena asked.

"We have new horizons to pursue." Kyle urged Catty to check if they were clear.

"Every moment red-letter?" Catty said, checking out the door.

"They'll chase us anywhere!" The four sang.

"There's no time to spare." Catty ushered him to follow her out of hiding.

"Let me share, this whole new world with you." Stanton whispered in Serena's ear as he started kissing her.

"A whole knew world, that's where I'll be." Serena smiled kissing her Prince back.

"A thrilling chase." Catty laughed.

"A wondrous place." Kyle grabbed her hand, and smiled.

"For you and me." The four smiled at their lover.


	4. Reflection

**Description: **This is a song by Serena, Catty and Jimena. This takes place after they're rescued--however that may happen. Originally Reflection and the one before was A Whole New World.

**Dedication: **To anyone who loves this song as much as I do

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, or DOTM

**A/N:** The Spanish I hope isn't too bad. I only took two years and I didn't ace them so if you speak Spanish and I'm wrong, tell me please. Thanks.

Reflection

"Look at me." Serena frowned, pulling at her face in the mirror.

"I will never pass for a perfect bride." Jimena flipped through her mother and grandmother's wedding albums, and scoffed at how traditional their gowns were.

"I won't be the perfect daughter." Catty was determined.

"Can it be? I'm not meant to play this part?" The three pledged. "Now I see that if I were truly to be my-self, I would break my family's heart." Catty seemed to be the only one happy about that. Understandably considering her relationship with her father.

"Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?" Serena slumped staring at her now old looking face. "Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

"Some how, me no hide who I am. Aunque tengo tried." Jimena noted in Spanglish.

"When will my reflection show--" Serena complained.

"Who am I inside?" Catty questioned herself.

"When will my reflection show, who I am inside?" The three sang sinking into their various seats.


	5. I won't say I'm in love

**Description: **This is Stanton Serena and Vanessa Michael. Originally this was I won't say (I'm in love)

**Dedication: **To anyone that I know

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, or DOTM

I won't say (I'm in love)

"If there was a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that." Vanessa sulked in her room

"No girl is worth the aggravation" Stanton reminded himself

"Its ancient history. Been there, done that." They were determined.

"Who'd you think your kindin'? She's the Earth in Heaven to ya. You try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through it" A voice scolded back at him

"Nooo!" He shouted back at the voice in his mind

"Conceal it. We know how you're feelin'. Think enough!" A voice scolded Vanessa too.

"No chance, no way." Vanessa protested.

"I won't say it. I won't say it. No!" They determined.

"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it?" The voices questioned.

"It's too cliché!" Stanton snapped walking out of his apartment.

"I just won't say I'm in love." Vanessa sung picking up her music "I thought my heart had learned its lesson."

"It feels so good when you start out. Head is screamin' get a grip boy." Stanton shook his head walking out to his car.

"Get a grip girl unless you're diein' to cry your heart out." Vanessa sung, writing her words down.

"You've got, got, got it bad." The voice pushed.

"Oooo! No chance, no way. I won't say it. I won't say it. Oh no!" Vanessa wrote singing out the tune

"Give up, give in. Check the grid your in love." The voice in her head pushed adding to her song.

"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love. I'm way off base. I won't say it" Stanton started his car. His radio blared,

"Get off my case I won't say it"

And even,

"Now, don't be proud. It's ok, you're in love"

"At least out loud. I won't say I'm in love!" Vanessa finished her song and Stanton snapped the radio off in a rage.


	6. Love tonight

****

Description: Originally this was 'Can you feel the love tonight?. This is SerenaXStanton

****

Dedication: To mi _Manga Mater_ wherever, or whoever, she is.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DOTM (or Disney) which belongs to Lynne Ewing (and Disney). Please Review.

Love tonight

"I can see what's happening. And they don't have clue." Jimena sighed, watching Serena dance, slowly moving closer to a brooding boy. Jimena guessed Serena didn't even know who it was.

"Who?" Catty asked, scanning the room. Serena took his hand and pulled him with her to the dance floor. He went almost too willing.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our quarto's down to tres." Jimena went on. She'd seen it weeks ago.

A slight 'Oh' escaped Vanessa and Catty's lips.

"The sweet caress of twilight; there's magic everywhere." Jimena continued complaining.

"And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air?" Catty asked. Jimena nodded slightly, returning to watch Serena dance.

'Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings?' The words floated across Serena's mind. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, reading his thoughts briefly. He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember ever knowing a Stanton. At least that's what his mind said his name was, which didn't mean he _didn't_ go by it. It was just unlikely.

'The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things.' Serena thought, moving closer to Stanton.

'So many things to tell her, but how to make her see the truth about my past? Impossible. She'd turn away from me.' He thought, his hands now on her hips.

'He's holding back, he's hiding. But what? I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I can see he is. The king I see inside.' Serena thought smiling up at him.

'Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings?' He thought again, moving one hand up to her amulet. Serena practically jumped back as his fingers brushed it. She watched him nervously, a small burn was already healing on his index finger. With his uninjured hand he took hers, pulling her closer. Both with his eyes and with his hand. "The world for once in perfect harmony with all it's living things." He whispered in her ear softly. "Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where you are." He had his hands back on her waist, his eyes watching her, protectively not predatory in the least.

"And if _she_ falls in love tonight, it can be assumed. Her carefree days with us are history. In short Serena is doomed." Jimena sighed, shaking her head.


End file.
